we can change tomorrow
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. Gamora se alejó de Quill y corrió hacia una de los automóviles volcados que hacía de barricada, se subió a este casi cayendo, se alzó con su pancarta recordando su contenido y sin dudarlo, gritó: —¡Olvídense de todo lo que han aprendido! ¡Comiencen a soñar! [Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Mayo del 68' del foro La Torre Stark]


**Disclimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel.

Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Mayo del 68' del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

El líder del movimiento gritó algo antes de que la policía decidiese disolver las barricadas a la fuerza, pero Gamora no alcanzó a escuchar. Muchos estudiantes deciden enfrentarlos, otros corean con fuerza y levantan sus pancartas al aire, otros huyen evitando ser llevados a la cárcel.

Gamora se queda, aunque sienta un poco de miedo, porque en verdad quiere un cambio. Quiere que la guerra acabe, porque es mentira cuando dicen que acabó cuando los Nazis fueron derrotados, aún sigue, pero nadie parece querer darse cuenta.

Quiere que los jóvenes sean escuchados, que por decir su opinión no acabe tras las rejas y que sus compañeros que la dieron sin temor sean liberados.

—Gamora, ¿segura que quieres quedarte? —pregunta el chico a su lado viendo como los policías atacaban con sus bastones a los estudiantes sin piedad.

—Por supuesto, Peter—replicó seria levantando una pancarta al aire que por los nervios ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que escribió. —No vine aquí para huir luego.

Peter suspiró tomando la mano de su novia arrastrándola alejándola de los policías que se acercaban de manera peligrosa, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara esa noche, aunque iba a ser difícil con su terquedad. Se detuvieron detrás de una de las barricadas, Peter tomó una piedra y la arrojó a un policía que golpeaba a un chico.

—¡Vamos, que nuestras voces no se apaguen! —incentivaba alguien que no se alcanzaba a ver, pero que encendió algunas chispas.

Gamora se alejó de Quill y corrió hacia una de los automóviles volcados que hacía de barricada, se subió a este casi cayendo, se alzó con su pancarta recordando su contenido y sin dudarlo, gritó: —¡Olvídense de todo lo que han aprendido! ¡Comiencen a soñar!

Los gritos, los coros, los golpes, la revolución, las lágrimas, las esperanzas de un futuro sin guerras y sin cesuras. Todo aquello Gamora podía sentirlo a su alrededor, tan fuerte, tan latente y el miedo se esfumó por completo de su ser.

—¡Gamora! —escuchó a su novio que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, de pronto sintió como la jalaban de las piernas provocando que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. —¡Idiota! —exclamó Quill al policía que osó tocar a su novia. Al llegar a su lado le dio un golpe en la quijada al uniformado logrando que retrocediera tambaleándose.

Tomó en brazos a la chica quien se encontraba semi inconsciente, quien solo lograba ver el cielo oscuro de la noche y sentir el cálido viento acariciando su piel, pero no podía escuchar a Peter maldecir su imprudencia jadeando.

Se alejaron lo suficiente de la conmoción que de seguro mañana sería noticia nacional. Quill encontró una banca donde recostar a su novia mientras esta se recuperaba del golpe. Le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza mientras calmaba su respiración.

—Peter—susurró Gamora tomando su mano.

—Tonta, hiciste que me preocupara—suspiró aliviado para luego besar su frente. —Sabía que tenía que atarte una cuerda a la cintura—Gamora rió. Se incorporó con cuidado y juntó sus labios con los de su novio.

—¿Crees que hayamos logrado algo?

—Espero que algo más grande que solo más personas tras las rejas.

 **[~*~]**

Pasaron un par de días, Gamora se encontraba acostada a pesar de que fuese mediodía, Peter no dejaba de saliera mucho de allí gracias a su herida en la cabeza. Aunque le dijese mil veces que se encontraba bien, no le hacía mucho caso y gracias a un dolor de cabeza no quería discutir mucho.

—¡Gamora! —la nombrada abrió los ojos incorporándose lentamente. Peter entró por el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa que logró contagiarle. —No vas a creerlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa. El castaño le hizo señas para que se levantara, cuando lo hizo, el chico tomó su mano y la guio hasta la sala donde se encontraba la televisión emitiendo las noticias.

—Creo que lo conseguimos, bueno, más tú con los demás.

Gamora miró la televisión y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver como los trabajadores agitaban banderas proclamando huelga y apoyo a los estudiantes.

—El sueño se está haciendo realidad.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Miu0~_**


End file.
